Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She probably went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers It is presumed her parents died so she is home schooled by her grandfather due to no schools accesible near her house. She is closest to Runo and frequently worries about Dan and Shun. It is hightly possible that she may have feelings for Shun, as he for her, because the two of them have more similarities than anyone else in the anime.Any time she can, she comes to his aid, admires him (as shown in episode 20, mostly in the japanese verson, when she protected him from Komba and later watched his battle) and always pairs up with him when the brawlers spread up to look for something. She can also be quite gullible due to her being over trusting of others, shown when she was tricked by Lync. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others, and rarely chooses to bother others with her problems unless they ask her it is of the upmost importance to the task at hand for them. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, although she knows all the rules, maybe because she always underestimates herself and because she is afraid of losing, which sometimes makes her feel useless. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategy to the other members of the group. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Although she plays now, she still struggles with her past history and in both of her losses these feelings somehow contributed to the battle.It is shown that she had grown a little more confident after her battle with Shadow. Alice is seen as the most mature one of the group- this is mainly because she's the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan and Runo fight, because she wants the group to stay together.She can "read" the others' emotions, as shown in episode 28, when she was able to sense that something is wrong with Shun, and after he said:"No, nothing.", she insisted him to tell them, because she knew that he was lying. She was the second person suspected to be a spy for Masquerade(the first one being Joe) along with Shun, but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle.Later, when Juile apologized to Shun about mistaking his grandfather for Hal-G and Daniel blamed him about not telling them that he was in town, Alice was the first one to defend Shun. If Alice were to brawl, she would probably be one of the strongest, due to her strategies. (It is possible that she had been ranked 2nd out of all brawlers after revealing herself, although it is not confirmed.) The only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. Alice's Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She is also known to have fought Klaus with his Bakugan such as a Ventus Bee Striker, Subterra Mantris, and Darkus Centipoid (which she was afraid to use ). Hal-G Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia has been the suspect of being uneasy of the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video recording that he has been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hopes to save him someday. Suspicion as Masquerade's spy One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho went after Klaus after he lost Preyas. Masquerade's identity When Masquerade went to the Doom Dimension to battle one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, Exedra, he used a illusionary Alice to battle her, foreshadowing what was to come. Identidad Masquerade ((AP | Masquerade)) ((spoiler | begin | name = Alice Gehabich | id = 3)) Cuando Masquerade se dirigió a la Doom Dimension para combatir una de las Legendary Soldados de vestroia, Exedra, utilizó un Alice ilusión a la batalla de ella, presagiando lo que iba a venir. She was defeated and was attacked with such ferocity that a crater was left in the Earth. Ella fue derrotado y fue atacado con tanta ferocidad que se dejó un cráter en la tierra. Strangely, Alice's memories of that battle were those of illussionary Alice. After the final battle between Masquerade and Dan Kuso, Masquerade revealed his real identity by removing his mask, which now had a crack. Extrañamente, los recuerdos de Alicia de esa batalla eran los de Alice illussionary. Después de la batalla final entre Masquerade Dan Kuso, Masquerade y reveló su verdadera identidad mediante la eliminación de su máscara, que ahora había una grieta. His hair fell down, got longer and became orange, and he—became a she, revealing Alice Gehabich. Su pelo se cayó, se hicieron más largos y se convirtió en naranja, y él se convirtió en ella, revelando Alice Gehabich. It was also just then when Alice realized that she had been Masquerade, and recalled the many instances when she left the group and became Masquerade(mostly unconsously as seen when she just woke up and put on the mask). También fue en ese momento cuando Alicia se dio cuenta de que había sido Masquerade, y recordó los muchos casos en que dejó el grupo y se convirtió en Masquerade (en su mayoría unconsously como se ve cuando ella apenas se despertó y se puso la máscara). She was in the lab with her grandfather when he became Hal-G and the negative energy created her alter ego: Masquerade. Estaba en el laboratorio con su abuelo cuando se convirtió en Hal-G y la energía negativa que su alter ego: Masquerade. She had no recollection of ever being Masquerade until he revealed it to Dan, then she remembered fighting every single battle that Masquerade fought, showing that he was just her with confidence and cruilty. Ella no recordaba cada vez que se Masquerade hasta que lo reveló a Dan, luego recordó la lucha contra todas las batallas único que luchó Masquerade, demostrando que no era más que ella con confianza y cruilty. Everyone tried to convinse her not to leave(and almost succeeded), but when Shun, instead of protecting her, made a comment about how smart Masqerade was (he said:"Well, you proved one thing-Masquerade was smart and he knew where to find us, because you were him!") Alice started to cry and activated her teleportation card.Shun probably did this because he felt angered about the fact that she was Masquerade.She left with her grandfather out of guilt for the things she had done as Masquerade despite Runo and Dan, again, begging her to stay. Todos trataron de convinse que no se dejan (y casi lo lograron), pero cuando Shun, en vez de proteger a ella, hizo un comentario sobre Masqerade lo inteligente que era (él dijo: "Bueno, usted ha demostrado una cosa: Masquerade era inteligente y sabía dónde A encontrarnos, porque estaba él!) Alice comenzó a llorar y activado su card.Shun teletransporte, probablemente lo hizo porque se sentía irritado por el hecho de que ella era Masquerade.She fue con su abuelo de culpa por las cosas que había hecho como Masquerade a pesar de Runo y Dan, otra vez, pidiendo que se quedara. The three of them(Dan, Runo and Shun) being the first to run after her, Runo and Dan bumping into the forcefield. In episode 45 (Snipin'), however, she hears Dan and decides to save him by wearing the mask again, still bearing the crack—for the last time. Los tres de ellos (Dan, Runo y Shun), siendo el primero en correr tras ella, Runo y Dan golpes en el campo de fuerza. En el episodio 45 (Snipin '), sin embargo, oye Dan y decide salvarlo con el uso de la máscara de nuevo , aún teniendo el crack-por última vez. Using Masquerade's portal mechanism, he saves Dan and Drago in time.She then regained her "frendship" with Shun (which is probably more than frendship) and decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group, teaming up with Masquerade's Bakugan, especially Hydranoid who has now grown to love her very much and became very overprotective of her. Utilizando el mecanismo del portal Masquerade, ahorra Dan y Drago en time.She luego recuperó su "friendship" con Shun (que es probablemente más que friendship) y decidió seguir desempeñando Bakugan con el grupo, haciendo equipo con Bakugan Masquerade, especialmente Hydranoid que ha llegado a querer mucho y se hizo muy sobreprotectora de ella. It is at this point where Masquerade leaves her body, entrusting Hydranoid with her, and his mask shatters. Es en este punto donde Masquerade sale de su cuerpo, confiando Hydranoid con ella, y rompe su máscara. She is lated seen fighting Rabeeder with Christopher, his Juggernoid and Klaus with his Sirenoid, defeating her after her sister Tricloid appears.Klaus has a crush on Alice, which is probably why Shun is so cold towards him. After the battle, she found her grandfather and accidentally led him to Wavern.She and Joe tried to make a strategy, so that they can save her, but Hal-G attacked them immediately after Naga defeated Shun and Skyress.He used a magical nova to remove Alice from the picture by hitting her into a lamppost and took Joe as a "hostage", but Chan appeared and kicked him away.Then, she and Joe protected Wavern with her Fortress.Although it's hardly shown, Hal-G "played" with Alice and Shun a little longer, because the last time we saw them, Alice hit herself in a street light and Shun crushed into a building, but they are later shown laying in the middle of the street next to each other in a much worse condition than they originaly were with Hal-G standing on top of a building, laughing. Negative energy caused Alice to become Masquerade. Ella es lated visto combates Rabeeder con Christopher, su Juggernoid y Klaus con su Sirenoid, derrotando a ella después de su hermana Tricloid appears.Klaus está enamorado de Alicia, que es probablemente la razón por Shun es tan frío hacia él. Después de la batalla, encontró a su abuelo y, accidentalmente, le llevó a Wavern. Ella y Joe trató de hacer una estrategia, de modo que puede guardar ella, pero Hal-G atacó inmediatamente después de Naga derrotó a Shun y Skyress.He utiliza una nova mágica para eliminar a Alicia, de la imagen por pegarle a un poste y tomó como rehén a un Joe ", pero Chan apareció y le dio una patada de distancia. Entonces, ella y Joe protegidas Wavern con su Fortress.Although es apenas muestra, Hal-G "juega" con Alice y Shun un poco más, porque la última vez que los vi, Alice golpeó a sí misma en un farol y Shun aplastado en un construcción, pero son más por el que se muestra en el centro de la calle, uno junto al otro en una condición mucho peor de lo que estaban con Hal-G de pie en la parte superior de un edificio, riendo. La energía negativa causada Alice para convertirse en Masquerade. Masquerade's goal is to send all of the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with his Doom Cards, ultimately making Hydranoid the ultimate Bakugan. Masquerade objetivo es enviar todos los Bakugan a la Doom Dimension con su Doom Tarjetas, en última instancia la toma de Hydranoid Bakugan final. His Guardian Bakugan used to be Darkus Reaper but he sent it to the Doom Dimension and was replaced by Hydranoid. Su Bakugan solía ser Darkus Reaper, pero lo envió a la dimensión de Doom y fue reemplazado por Hydranoid. ((Spoiler | acabar | name = Alice Gehabich | id = 3)) New Vestroia As of episode 26, her Alpha Hydranoid has been un-petrified, but was in a bronze statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other 4 hero bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in episode 10 of New Vestroia. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo and Julie. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice also appears in episode 11, sending Spectra and Gus through the portal. She also lets Lync stay at her house for the time being, but makes it clear that he is just there because he needs food and shelter. In episode 19, Dan takes Alice, Runo, and Julie to new Vestroia after Dr. Gehabich finishes fixing the portal. But, unfortunately, only those with a gauntlet can enter Dr. Michael's Dimension Transporter. When Mira returned, she gave Alice a Darkus Gauntlet as a gift. She and Chan Lee battled Shadow Prove in episode 32. Alice was seen in a field outside of her home with Alpha Hydranoid as she talked with him about missing New Vestroia. Then Shadow(the second Vexos she has met (coincidentaly if she meets Gus she'll have met the Vexos that can preform atriple nod) runs in, pretending to be a werewolf, and demands she battle him. Knowing that it will be hard to battle after becoming Masquerade, she runs away. Shadow is persistent, though; he chases her into the forest as she reflects on her past as Masquerade. Throughout her reflections, she is tempted by him to transform into him again to defeat Shadow. Masquerade even says to her "You know you want to, Alice", proving her struggle to not change into him. But she shrugs it off and finally gets caught by Shadow. Before he can do anything else, Chan Lee flies in and kicks Shadow in the kidney, temporarily letting Alice think about brawling with him. After much encouragement from Hydranoid, she accepts, with Chan Lee's help. Alice struggled to keep her cool when she was battling because she thought that if she turned into Masquerade, she could lose herself in the process. But during the battle, Alice somehow connects with Masquerade, without transofrming into him and she and manages to keep true to herself.With a very impressive combination of some of Hydranoid's moves she manages to destroy Shadow's most powerfull bakugan, his Guardian-Darkus Hades, but Hydranoid was too tired from the battle which resulted their loss. Later, after Dr. Michael catches up with her, she notices that a blast from Darkus Hades destroyed both the lab and the Dimension Transporter, making it near impossible for Dan and the others to get back to Earth. Alice apologizes for the destruction and regrets her lack of strength in battle. It was harder for Alice more than any of the brawlers to battle because of her fear to transform into Masquerade again, losing herself in the process, but it looks like this won't be an obstical for her anymore. She is later seen teleporting to Marucho's house and connecting with the brawlers on Vestal, warning them about Shadow's attack on her and asking them to watch over Runo and Julie, which, in her opinion, could be the Vexos's next targets. Battles Note: As Alice, not Masquerade. Bakugan Bakugan she used, not Masquerade * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid * Subterra Mantris (used when she battled Klaus) * Ventus Bee Striker (used when she battled Klaus) * Darkus Centipoid (used when she battled Klaus) Illusionary Alice * Darkus Exedra * Darkus Centipoid * Darkus Wormquake de:Alice es:Alice Gehabich Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers